Audrey Becomes a Weasley
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Audrey meets Percy's family for dinner, and goes through her journey of bonding with family members until the wedding. I know the summary isn't fantastic. Companion peice to "Be the Change"
1. Audrey Meets the Weasleys

**A/N: I would like to say thanks to all the fantastic people who read and reviewed "Be the Change." Many of you requested a sequel or a companion one-shot so I decided to write how Audrey meets all the Weasleys. I haven't decided whether it will stay as an one-shot or a multi-chaptered fic so that all depends on the responses. Anyways, enjoy.**

Ever since Percy reconciled with his family, he began spending every Sunday evening at The Burrow. He was amazed to see how his family had changed since he had been gone. Ron had a newfound sense of self-confidence and an arm wrapped around Hermione Granger's waist. George was still a joker, but he was quieter and more subdued, but he wasn't by any means happy since his twin's death. Percy was sure that George was affected most by the loss, but refused to say so. Percy had found Ginny snogging Harry in the yard, and he quickly decided he would destroy the famous wizard if he did anything to hurt his little sister. He found peace whenever he looked at Bill and his growing family. Fleur was pregnant and more radiant than ever before.

However, Percy discovered his family was more interested in him now that he wasn't a complete pompous ministry-loving prat. Of course, they were far more interested in his personal life. Only his father and George had met Audrey so everyone else was dying to meet the woman who brought him to his senses. Since Percy had never brought a girlfriend home to the family, he procrastinated taking her to a Weasley Sunday dinner much to her and his family's chagrin.

One Sunday evening, Percy observed Harry and Ginny take each other's hands under the table. His mother and father were in a conversation about Charlie and his likely-hood to get married soon. Quickly changing the subject, Arthur asked, "So how's Audrey? I haven't seen her around the Ministry lately."

George replied with a twinkle in his eye, "She works at Flourish and Botts now." Percy shot him an incredulous look as he wondered how his brother discovered that. "We have lunch together sometimes," he explained with a casual shrug.

Hermione, who was thrilled at the prospect of meeting another book-lover, suggested, "Percy, you should have her over for dinner. We're all dying to meet her." A mischevious grin spead over Ginny's and George's faces as they began plotting ways to embarrass their older brother.

"That's a wonderful idea," Molly Weasley said shooting a dangerous look towards the family pranksters. Percy no longer had a choice. He was going to have to bring Audrey to dinner.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I finally get to meet your family," Audrey said staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had heard so much about his brother's and little sister that she felt like she knew them already. She flicked her wand, and her normally straight hair spiralled into loose curls. She flicked her wand again, and her hair straightened. She turned away from the mirror and asked, "What do you think I should wear?"<p>

Percy grinned at his girlfriend clad in a white strapless bra and pink lace underwear. "Clothes," he replied hating the word as it passed through his lips.

"Well, obviously," she replied prancing to their bedroom. She opened the closet and rummaged through the button-down blouses and skirts. She was not going to wear work clothes to meet the family. Percy snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder. The fabric of his blue button-down shirt was cool against her bare skin and caused her to giggle. "Come on, Percy, be helpful. I want your mother to like me," she said nearly pouting.

"Darling, I'm sure she will adore you as long as she has no idea what we did last night," he teased as she continued her search . She pulled out a white halter dress with a yellow sash around her waist. She unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it.

Once she was dressed, he twirled her around. "You look beautiful," he said. She slipped into a pair of yellow flats before they apparated to The Burrow. They landed in the front yard and journeyed through the grass.

Before they reached the front door, Audrey heard her name being called. George Weasley came running out of the house and picked up and twirled around the young woman. Although Percy was wary of the overly affectionate encounter, he was pleased that she was close to a member of his family already. "Oi, our mum is so pleased to finally meet you," George said as Percy linked arms with Audrey.

The trio entered through the back door only to find Fleur and Hermione helping Molly cook dinner. "Mum, we have a little surprise for you," Percy said pushing foward Audrey. "This is Audrey," Percy said introducing his girfriend. The usually confident young woman held out her hand awkwardly but was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, it is lovely to meet you at last," Molly said as Fleur and Hermione joined her side. Automatically, Audrey was taken with Fleur's beauty. She wondered if the tall graceful figure always seemed to glow or if it was the pregnancy hormones. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age and gorgeous in her own right. There was something endearing in her big brown eyes and bushy brown hair.

" 'Eet iz a pleasure to meet you," Fleur said airily.

"You must be Fleur and Hermione," Audrey said recalling the massive amount of information Percy had presented. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Percy," his mother said kindly, "Why don't you take Audrey to the living room?" Her son gave a dutiful nod and lead her to the room. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting across from one another playing a game of Wizard Chess. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as Ron gave an order to a bishop. Then, Percy's younger brother looked up at her.

"Hi," he said awkwardly as his best friend also looked up. "You must be Audrey."

"Yeah, you're Ron, right?" Immediately after their awkward greeting, Percy introduced her to Harry Potter. They failed to noticed the woman seemed to be intimidated by all the talented witches and wizards in the house. She had no idea what to say to the young man who defeated the darkest wizard of all time so she silently shook his hand.

The Weasley family sat around the table. Audrey was wedged between Percy and George as Ginny and Hermione were in a discussion of what they might need for the next school year. She silently ate her food as Fleur was telling Bill what they would need for their nursery. Audrey felt completely out of place and gave Percy's hand a tight squeeze.

"So Audrey," Arthur asked putting down his fork, "How is working for Flourish and Botts?"

"I like it," she replied, "it's very calming, but I suppose it will become quite hectic as soon as Hogwarts students get their book list." The conversation was shortly shifted to Ron and Harry and the beginning of their Auror training. Most of the people wanted to know when they were going to start, but Hermione was adamant that they finish their last year at Hogwarts before training for their future profession.

Feeling overwhelmed, Audrey politely excused herself from the table. She hurried outside and found a sturdy log in the green grass. She sat on it as she tried to remind herself that all the people at the table were human, but she couldn't shake the feeling on inadequecy.

Meanwhile, the family began contemplating what caused Audrey to rush from the table. "Perhaps, she's sick," Molly suggested. George teased Percy's love potion finally wore off, and she couldn't handle another moment with him. Luckily, a playful nudge let Percy know that he was joking.

"Well, she isn't sick," Percy said vaguely recalling the color drain from her face. Hermione had already figured out what caused Audrey to disappear and instructed Ron to find her.

He groaned and asked, "Why me?" She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, and he quickly leapt from his seat and went to find Audrey. He searched through the house before realizing she was outside.

"Hey," Ron said sitting down beside her on the log. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose," she answered uneasily, "it's unbearably difficult, you know?"

"What to be around us?" Ron asked defensively.

"No, " she replied calmly, "Fleur is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Hermione is this brilliant witch, and then there's Harry Potter, and I'm just...Audrey. Clearly, Percy needs to find someone better."

Ron was able to empathize with the poor girl. He felt for so long that he wasn't able to live up to his brothers' legacies, or he thought that Harry and Hermione were better without him. He was just Ron. "I know how that goes," he replied, "but just Audrey brought Percy to us, so maybe we need you in the family."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

The two re-entered the house only to see Hermione chastizing Percy for not preparing Audrey well enough for the family dinner. "Praise merlin, for once it's not me," Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione noticed Ron take his seat and Audrey squeeze between George and Percy. "Is there anything else I should add?" Hermione asked.

"No, whatever you say is far more eloquent than how I yell at him," she replied with a mischevious grin. That's when she realized she was going to get along well with all the Weasleys. Maybe, it was better if she met them individually before being put in a large setting with most of them.


	2. Talking Boys with Hermione

**A/N: So since many of you advised me to make this a chapter fic, I have taken your advice. The story will follow Audrey's relationship with various Weasleys and Hermione and Harry till Percy and Audrey's wedding. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**

Audrey picked up another one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books from the cart and placed it in the shelves. She couldn't help grinning as she remembered the man on the cover of the red hardback book. She remembered sitting in his classroom and admiring his pearly white smile and golden locks because she couldn't figure out what she supposed to be learning. She listened to his tales of heriocs in the room before she escaped to the library to read about Defensive spells. Now, she simply stocked his books into the large shelves.

As she put the last few of his books onto the wooden shelf, she heard a few familiar voices get louder as they approached her, but she thought nothing of it. "Hey Audrey," Ron said as the woman whirled around. Her ponytail nearly slapping Percy's younger brother in the face.

"Oh hi, Ron," she said placing a hand over her chest, "and Hermione. What brings you two to Flourish and Botts today?" she asked moving her hands to her hips.

"Since only Ginny and I will be attending Hogwarts this year," Hermione replied glaring at Ron who was rolling his eyes, "I decided I would get our books so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have to." Audrey guessed that the two were on a date, and it was one of the few moments they had alone. She was sure the couple didn't get any privacy at the Burrow.

"Alright, well, I assume you two don't want to spend all day at a bookstore," Audrey said as her hazel eyes flickered. Ron nodded just Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "So follow me, and I'll get you what you need." She took the lists out of Hermione's hands and quickly began locating the needed books. She handed the pile of books to Ron who seemed ready to carry the books for his girlfriend. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked after they paid for the books.

"No," Ron replied as he grinned at Hermione.

"Actually," the brunette replied,"Audrey, what are you doing tonight?" Ron's jaw dropped as if he never expected Percy's girlfriend to get along with Hermione.

"Probably a whole lot of nothing, why?" she responded.

The two females quickly made arrangements to meet a muggle coffeehouse around eight. Although Audrey didn't know why Hermione wanted to meet for coffee, she decided it was an excellant oppurtunity to finally make a female friend. Besides, they were both dating Weasley males so it was less daunting to talk to her than Mrs. Weasley or Fleur.

After work, Audrey apparated to her flat and slipped out of her knee high black skirt and white blouse. She puiled on a pair of faded loose fitting jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt. She found a pair of grey boots and put them on. She sighed as she realized how quiet the house was. She contemplated getting a kitten to liven up the place while Percy was at work. She decided to discuss the matter with him whenever she saw him next.

She apparated to a dark alleyway and ran to a well-lit street up ahead. She caught her breath when she discovered she was mere inches from a lamp post. She walked down the sidewalk until she found the small coffee shop. She pushed open the red wooden door to find Hermione sitting at a rectuangular table with two cups of coffee.

"I didn't know what you liked so I ordered you a cappuccino," Hermione said handing her the beverage. "I hope that's alright."

"Yes, that's fine, thanks," Audrey answered sitting down. She draped one leg over the other and rested her hands on the table. "So why'd you ask me here?"

She sighed and replied, "I just really need a female to talk to."

"So why not Ginny or Fleur?" Audrey inquired as she brushed her hair out her eyes. "Both of them know you better than I do." She leaned back in the chair as she observed the woman in front of her. Hermione seemed to be shocked by Audrey's direct and blunt questions. Clearly, the student had expected at least some small talk, but she was with Percy's girlfriend. Audrey had to be honest and inquisitive if she had gotten him to change as much as she had.

"It's harder to talk about boys to your best friend when they are related," Hermione answered honestly.

Audrey nodded and brought the cup of coffee to her lips. "I understand," she replied, "and I won't tell anyone what you said."

Hermione revealed her concern about having a long distance relationship with Ron while she was in school. She was worried Ron's auror training would completely consume his time as would her studies. Although they planned to write to each other as often as possible and he would meet up with her during Hogsmeade weekends, she was worried they would fall apart under the strain of distance. She knew it was going to be hard being seperated from him when they were practically inseperable.

"Hermione, I've seen the way he looks at you. He won't let your relationship fall apart," Audrey. She casually dabbed the napkin against her lips. She explained there were plenty of successful relationships in worse conditions. She knew the couple would be fine, but she needed to reassure the worried witch.

"So what about you and Percy?" Hermione asked finally changing the subject from her paranoia.

"What about us?"

"Well, he's told us all about you," Hermione replied, "but he hasn't mentioned where your relationship is headed. Do you think you two will stay together?"

Audrey's coffee nearly sprayed out of her lips. Was Hermione talking about marriage? She hadn't even thought about that. They had been together for a little over two years, but she still had time to think about what she wanted. "I don't know," she replied shaking her head, "We've never discussed the matter before."

"Well, how long have you been together?" Hermione asked running her fingers through her brown hair.

"About two years," she replied. She realized that she lived with Percy, and they were best friends. Marriage seemed like a natural step, but she didn't want to rush into anything. They were both young and had all the time in the world, but that time could be spent in marital bliss. She began wishing she never met up at the coffee shop because she couldn't put the brakes on her train of thought.

When Audrey returned home, she noticed Percy sitting at the kitchen table. He took a bite of his sandwich before meeting her gaze. "Where have you been?" he asked sharply and neatly placing his sandwich on the white plate.

"I was having coffee with Hermione," she replied stepping behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "Were you worried about me?"

"No," he answered as she planted a kiss on his cheek, "It just would have been nice to see my lovely girlfriend after a hard day at work."

"Oh," she replied slipping into a kitchen chair beside him. "Tell me about it." Percy began explaining every mediocre aspect about his day while Audrey listened intently. She realized she loved listening to him talk about work. Maybe, she could marry him, or she really needed to get a cat.


	3. Bill and the Runaway Kitten

Audrey's foot pounded on the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Her boots were damp from the puddle she had accidentally ran through. She pushed through a gaggle of gossiping witches until she heard a soft mewing. She stopped and looked down at a small white kitten, with patches of brown and black,curled up by the side of the building. She bent down to get a closer look at the shivering animal. "Well, hello there," she said as the kitten inched closer to the human.

As much as Audrey hated to admit it, the small kitten was abandoned. It needed an animal. She wouldn't have any luck finding the kitten the witch or wizard it belonged to. If she didn't take the animal home, it would starve or be trampled to death. She would be able to take of the kitten easily. "Poor kitten, I wondered what kind of mean person would leave you here," she said as the kitten flicked her tail under her chair after it climbed onto her shoulder.

She decided she needed to find a pet store to buy a litter box and cat food. If she bought cat supplies and brought it home, Percy would have to accept the kitten as part of the family. "I wonder what we're going to call you little guy," she cooed and stood up. She walked down the streets until the kitten leapt from her shoulder and scurried away.

"Oh no," she muttered as she chased after the kitten. On her way, she crashed into a tall thin red-headed man. "I'm so sorry," she said catching her breath. "I just found this kitten, and it ran off, and I was trying to catch it."

"It's fine," he replied looking down at the young woman. When she looked up into his blue eyes and scarred face, she realized she had crashed into Bill Weasley. Unfortunately, this only added to her embarrassment.

Bill had found work to be an escape from his overly-hormonal wife. As much as he adore Fleur, he was exhausted and needed a break from her bizzarre cravings. To be honest, he didn't feel like going home just yet. He asked, "Do you need help finding your kitten?"

Audrey nodded and answered, "Yes, thanks. I'd like that." The two looked high and low for the small kitten. Finally, Bill found the small kitten by a puddle of water. The animal was crouched over the puddle and drinking from it. "Oh, there you are," she said scooping the kitten into her arms. "So Bill, what do you think Percy is going to say about it?"

Bill remembered when Percy found Scabbers. He brought the rat into the house and looked up at his older brothers. His eyes were wide and pleading as he asked, "Do you think mum will let me keep him?" Bill found Audrey's hazel eyes just as pleading and the tone just as worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will love it," he replied.

"Oh good, thank you," she answered with a huge brilliant white smile,"I better get this kitten some food. I guess I better get going. Thanks for helping me out." Bill nodded as he watched the young woman with a cat perched on her shoulder. He couldn't pinpoint what he found so endearing about her. Perhaps, it was her sincerity or her genuine love for the small animal, but he hoped that she stayed with his brother. He decided to return to his pregnant girlfriend. He was sure he'd hear about the kitten's adventures at the Weasley's Sunday dinners.

"Here's your new home, kitty," Audrey said when they arrived at her flat. She closed the door behind her and placed the feline on the floor. "Go explore your new home," she said as she walked into the kitchen. She put a large brown book on the counter and pulled out a silver small metallic bowl. She placed it on the floor and opened the can of cat food. She put half of the cat food in the bowl as the kitten walked into the kitchen. The small animal began eating its food while Audrey pulled out a bag of cat litter and a litterbox.

She went to the bathroom and began preparing its litter box. She heard a _pop_ then Percy say, "Audrey, why is there a kitten in the kitchen?" Her head jolted up before she quickly finished preparing the litterbox. She got off the floor and walked into the living room.

"Well, I found it on the street, and I didn't want it to starve to death so I brought it home," she explained. She bit her bottom lip as she brushed some auburn hair out of her eyes.

The curious kitten journeyed into the living room. It released a soft meow as Percy bent down. The kitten ran its small body under his outstretched hand. "Well, have you named it yet?" he asked.

"No, I didn't know if you were going to let me keep it," she replied with a mischevious sloppy grin.

"If he's going to stay, he will need a name," he said looking into Audrey's reflective hazel eyes, "how about Leo?"

"I think that's a little overused for a kitten," she retorted as she watched the kitten climb onto Percy's head. The feline buried itself in Percy's abundant red curls, and she stifled a giggle. "How about Biscuit?"

Percy replied imitating Audrey's objection, "I think the other kitten will judge him too easily. We don't need him feeling insecure about his fur."

Audrey shook her head in mild disbelief although she wanted to laugh at him. "How about Mungojerrie?" she asked.

"I like it," he replied standing up, "Mungojerrie it is."

"Welcome home, Mungojerrie Percival Davis-Weasley," she said standing on her tip toes to pet the small animal snuggled in Percy's locks.

Percy smiled and handed Mungojerrie to Audrey. Although he was fond of the cat's full name despite its length, he was mildly troubled by the Davis-Weasley. They had been together for two years and two months, but Audrey seemed to see herself apart from him. He hadn't proposed to her yet, but he didn't want to pressure her into marriage. He wanted her to be ready when he was going to propose. Unfortunately, he had a feeling that the red velvet box in his pocket would remain unopened until he was a decrepit old man. Luckily, he would be able to talk to his family about the matter.

"Thanks Percy," she said kissing him on the cheek and bringing Percy back to reality.

"For?"

"Letting me keep the kitten."

"Darling, I'm sure you would've whether I liked it or not. Personally, I'm glad you didn't leave the kitten to rot in the streets. I think little Mungojerrie is a perfect addition to our little family," Percy said. Audrey caught the gleam in his eyes. She smirked as she wondered if her impulsive decision brought them closer together than expected.

Later that night, Percy watched his girlfriend sleep because he couldn't. Her long hair fell over her shoulder as she turned over onto her side. In fear that he would wake her, he refrained from touching her. He crept out of bed and snuck into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and decided to send a letter to Bill and Charlie. They would be able to tell him what to do. He needed to ensure that Audrey wouldn't discover his plan to propose. He didn't want to scare her away, but a certain kitten was watching him and had plans of its own.


	4. George and the Proposal

Mungojerrie had grown to be a mischevious cat as the time passed. He was fourteen weeks old and was constantly scampering across the floor and climbing on and in anything possible. He skirted across the kitchen table and knocked Percy's rolls of parchment onto the floor. He hid in drawers and springed forward when he was found. He managed to hide in Percy's shoes. When Percy would slide his foot into his shoe, he would feel teeth dig into his big toe. He would pull out his foot and find the cat clinging onto his foot. As much as Percy complained about the cat's behavior, Audrey found the kitten perched on her shoulder. She merely replied, "Well, what can be done?" Despite the kitten's behavior, Percy never asked his girlfriend to get rid of the animal. The small creature was oddly endearing despite it's mayhem much like a certain brother of his.

One morning, Audrey rolled out of bed when her alarm started beeping. She looked over at her side and sadly realized that her boyfriend had already left for work. "Mungojerrie," she called rubbing her eyes sleepily. She stumbled into the kitchen only to find the kitten laying on top of two pieces of parchment on the kitchen table. She poured herself a cup of coffee before sitting down in front of the cat. "Kitty, you know Percy doesn't want you on the kitchen table," she said placing the kitten in her lap. Mungojerrie meowed impatiently as it jumped back on the table and strutted around the pieces of parchment.

"Now, what are you going on about?" she asked as the feline leaped from the table to the floor. She took a sip of coffee and looked down at the kitten. She picked up the pieces of parchment and tried to decided whether or not she should read them. Although she shouldn't read Percy's letters, the kitten was making such a fuss. Realizing the letters came from his brothers, her interest was caught. She read the letters and was quickly shocked by what she learned.

_Really Percy? _

_This isn't a matter of her being ready. I mean: she lives with you, cooks for you, and you two have a cat. You just need to gather that Gryffindor courage that I assume you have. Get on one knee and ask her to marry you. What the worst that can happen? She wants to wait a year or two? That wouldn't be too terrible but horribly embarrassing for you. You know she loves you since she managed to be around you during your ministry-worshipping phase. Merlin, she saved you from belonging to your work. I've heard some fantastic things from Bill about your girlfriend so you don't have to worry about getting the family's approval. By the way, I can't wait to meet her. Go get married so I can finally meet her._

_Love, Charlie_

Audrey placed the letter aside and took a deep breath. Now that she had read one letter, she was compelled to read the other. She began questioning why Percy never discussed marriage with her. She decided to read Bill's letter knowing she was going to have difficulty getting work done with this on her mind.

_Dear Percy,_

_Oh little brother, you never cease to surprise me sometimes. Audrey is a fantastic young woman. Why are you so scared to take the next step? For Merlin's sake, she lives with you and was loyally by your side when you weren't even speaking with us. Don't expect perfection out of your proposal and don't be terrified of rejection. Believe me, I was nervous that Fleur was going to say "no", but she wouldn't be forever by my side if I hadn't proposed. It really doesn't matter how you do it. If she loves you and wants to be with you, she'll say "yes". So gather up some courage and ask her. I do know where she works, and I will find out if you don't ask her to marry you within the next month._

_Bill_

* * *

><p>She was fortunate to be having lunch with George that day. She hurried over to his shop as soon as she was sent for her lunch break. Although she felt weird talking to Percy's brother about her dilemma, she needed someone to talk to. She hurried upstairs to the flat above the shop. "Ah there you are," George said as Audrey sat down at the polished wooden table. There was a meat and cheese platter, sliced bread, and two bottles of butterbeer. Although she was tempted to ask where he got the food, she had a feeling Angelina Johnson brought it to him.<p>

George noticed Audrey's disturbance. She was constantly fidgeting in her chair, and she quickly fell into silence. Despite his jokes, he had trouble making her laugh. Most importantly, she barely touched her food; therefore, something had to be wrong. "Audrey, are you okay?" he asked.

She sighed and asked, "Has Percy said anything to you about marrying me?" She nervously bit her lip as she looked into George's blue eyes. He didn't want to get involved with his brother's relationship issues; however, he hated seeing the young woman so troubled. Besides, he was dying to know what Percy could have done to disturb Audrey so greatly.

"No," he replied, "but polygamy is illegal. He can't be married to work and you." She cracked a smile and brushed the auburn hair out of her eyes.

She explained how her kitten urged her to read Percy's personal mail and how she discovered Percy's plan to propose. She further elaborated how they haven't discussed marriage yet. She couldn't tell her boyfriend that she knew about his plans to propose, but they definately needed to discuss the matter.

"Audrey," George said as she caught her breath after she vocalized her concerns, "you love my brother, right?"

"Yes, of course," she replied before nibbling on a piece of bread and leaning back in her chair.

"Naturally, you want to be with him, right?"

"Obviously.""

"Then stop acting like him. You're only overthinking it. You know exactly what you will do when he asks."

"You think?"

"Absoloutely."

After their discussion, Audrey quickly finished her meal and sprinted back to work. She felt confident that she would be able to handle any changes to her relationship. Now, all she had to do was wait for Percy to propose. She secretly hoped Bill's words of encouragement and Charlie's push would cause him to act sooner rather than later.

Two weeks later, Percy apparated into their home. A bouquet of red roses was in one hand and another hand was buried into his pocket. He grinned when he saw his girlfriend preparing dinner in the kitchen while the kitten was eating cat food out of the small metallic bowl. He watched her finish the salad filled with bright red cherry tomatoes, dark green Romaine lettuce, and sliced cucumbers. She placed the bowl on the table as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hello, honey, dinner is almost ready," she said kissing him on the cheek. "How was your day?"

He grinned at Audey and replied a simple "fine" as he imagined their life together. He would come home to find dinner on the table and his lovely wife ready to hear about his day like now. Perhaps, he would open the door and two children would run up to him. He was certain that he needed to be with Audrey.

He handed her the bouquet of roses and got down on bended knee. "Audrey Davis," he said practically breathing her name and pulled out a red velvet box, "Without you, well, I don't want to know what I would be like. I would be the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife."

"Oh Percy, yes," she said as he slid the silver band with a sapphire onto her finger. "I'd love to." She firmly kissed his mouth as he stood up and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Both of them planned to tell the select three Percy's siblings about the engagement because they owed them.


	5. Charlie and the Announcement

**A/N: Thanks for all those who have reviewed the last chapter. I'm so sorry it has taken me forever and a day to update. I've just been mega-busy, but I'll try to write the next chapter soon.**

"Are you ready for this?" Percy asked wrapping his long arms around Audrey's slender waist. The woman silently nodded as she pressed her forehead to his chest. She looked down at Mungojerrie, who was curled up at her feet. She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Well, we are going to have to tell them sooner or later," she replied. Mungojerrie purred as he ran his body alongside her leg. She looked at her engagement ring dazzling on her finger. Although they had told a few of Percy's brothers, the couple hadn't told the remainder of the Weasley's and Audrey's father until the majority could be together for the announcement; however, Bill, Charlie, and George were sworn to secrecy. If they didn't tell the family soon, either Bill would tell Fleur or George would tell the rest of the family.

With a _pop_, the couple vanished from their apartment and apparated onto the grounds of The Burrow. Feeling the cold wind against her skin, Audrey wrapped her arms around herself. Percy smiled at her. Her teal sweater seemed to make her hazel eyes brighter, and her cheeks were pink from the cold. She seemed to be more beautiful than he remembered, and he couldn't wait to announce that he was marrying her. They entered the house from the back door only to find George and Charlie talking in the kitchen.

"Hello, Charlie," Percy said, "and George." He noticed his younger brother had already enveloped Audrey in a warm embrace. Charlie couldn't help chuckling when Percy's smile had turned into a scowl.

"Percy, for Merlin's sake, what have you done to this poor girl?" George asked giving the woman a tight squeeze. "She's freezing. You need to put some heat in your relationship." George winked at his brother before leaving when he heard his mother call his name. He, with a mischevious sloppy grin, skirted out of the room. Percy mumbled something under his breath while Audrey stifled her laughter.

"I'm glad to see George's taunting doesn't bother you," Charlie said holding out his hand. "I'm Charlie, by the way."

"Yeah, I vaguely remember you from Hogwarts. I'm Audrey," she replied shaking his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you," he replied with a warm smile. Audrey blushed as her fiancee placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked back at Percy whose eyes were filled with warmth. The trio ventured into the living room to see a pregnant Fleur telling her husband exactly how she wanted the nursery. Reginald Davis and Arthur Weasley were in a deep conversation about bicycles, and Harry and Ron were going over their notes from Auror training.

"Hi, Daddy," Audrey said in almost a whisper. She flicked a stray hair out of her eyes. She had always been a daddy's girl, and she hope that wouldn't change even though she was getting married.

"Hey kiddo," he said pulling himself off the couch. He gave her a hug and Percy a huge pat on the back. She wondered how her father was going to react. She just prayed she wouldn't have passed out future in-laws and her father on the floor.

It wasn't until dinner till they announced their engagement. Bill and Fleur had just finished their meal while George was helping himself to a second helping of smoked ham. Charlie was telling Harry and Ron a story about Norberta, the Norwegian Ridgeback. Percy realized ,if he wanted to make his announcement, he'd have to do it before his mother got involved with the dishes. He stood up and cleared his throat. Realizing he didn't have the table's full attention, he took his knife and tapped it on his glass cup.

"I have an announcement that I would like to make," Percy said puffing up his chest. "As you know, Audrey and I have been together for a long time, and I wish I had known when she stepped into my life that she was going to be more than my nosy secretary; however, our relationship has grown and progressed, and..."

"Get on with it!" George yelled earning a disapproving glare from Audrey.

"I am pleased to announce that Audrey and I are getting married," Percy said with a smug grin. He earned a congratulatory pat on the back from his father and a bone-crushing hug from his mother. Harry and Ron immediately offered their congratulations while Bill and Charlie shared a knowing grin.

"Congratulations, darling," Reginald said to his daughter.

"Thanks Dad," she said as he pulled him into a hug. Neither of them needed to say what the other was thinking: they wished Audrey's mother could be there for that day and the upcoming wedding. Audrey smiled as she remembered sitting on her parents' bed and staring at pictures for hours on end. Her mother wore a white wedding dress with fluffy sleeves with lace gloves. She wore a bright blue feather in her curly hair, and she had never seen her mother look happier than in those photos.

"Do you 'ave a wedding date 'vet?" Fleur inquired.

"No, we don't," Percy replied looking for Audrey for assistance. He hadn't even thought about whether she had a date or location planned. He always imagined her to be the type to elope as long as she had her father to give her away.

"August," she answered after thinking about it. "I think that's the perfect time to get married."

Molly released a sigh of relief. Although she was aware that the couple had been together for over two years, she was relieved that her son wasn't rushing into a huge commitment when he was so young. A longer engagement meant she had more time to get to know her future daughter in-law and set up for the big day. She was sure Audrey's father was relieved that he had some more time before he had to give his daughter, his only child, away.

"We will be 'appy to 'elp you plan your wedding if you 'vant," Fleur volunteered with a pearly white smile. Audrey nodded happily as her father gave her shoulders a tight squeeze. Since her mother couldn't be there for her special day, Audrey was grateful that she had future in-laws willing to be there for her.

"So, Audrey, how do you feel about having dragons at your wedding?" Charlie teased nudging his younger brother with his elbow. The color drained from Percy's face as his eyes grew wide in terror. He nervously glanced at his fiancee who seemed to be deep in thought.

"No," she replied with a bright smile, "however Percy's face almost makes it worth while." George released a soft laughter as the whole family began busily discussing the wedding. Things were about to become chaotic in the most fun sense of the word.


	6. Ron and Relationship Advice

**A/N: Sorry, it's taken so long to post the next chapter. I've been crazy busy, but I am going to try to update more often. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Audrey stared at the countless calligraphy samples that were sprawled over the coffee table. She released a heavy sigh as she isolated three samples on small slips of paper. She sighed and decided she would allow Percy to make the final decision since he was better at deciding matters for important events. Unfortunately, she hadn't decided on a color scheme or the color of the table cloths. She needed to buy a wedding dress, pick her bridesmaids, and everything else to have a gorgeous wedding. She was distracted by a knock on her door. She pulled herself from the couch and opened the door.

She saw Ron in a grey sweater and a loose pair of jeans when she opened the door. He shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor. "Hey," he muttered. His blue eyes barely met her hazel eyes, and Audrey couldn't help wondering what was troubling Percy's younger brother.

"Ummm, hey Ron," Audrey said leaning against the door frame, "What's up?" Her dark hair fell over her shoulder. She moved aside so Ron could enter her apartment, and he took a seat on the couch. Mungojerrie stalked into the room and leapt onto the couch beside the young man. He curled onto the ball beside Ron's leg and released a loud meow.

"Who is this little guy?" Ron asked petting the cat's soft fur. The cat meowed and lifted it's head as Ron scratched behind its ears.

Audrey smiled and slipped into her armchair. "That's Mungojerrie," she answered. "So what's up, Ron?" She curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She began contemplating why Ron came to visit especially while Percy was still at work. Perhaps, he was having relationship difficulty with Hermione, and she was better when it came to matters of the heart.

"Well, I'm...err...having issues with Hermione, and Harry refuses to get involved," he answered after taking a deep breath. Audrey pushed her hair out of her eyes and slightly nodded. She sat upright as she prepared herself for Ron's problems.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He hesistated before he answered as if Hermione was in the room and he was worried he would offend her. "She won't stop harping me about auror training and how I should've returned to Hogwarts before trying to become an auror. I don't think she supports me at all," he replied. He shook his head. Audrey could tell he loved Hermione; otherwise, he wouldn't be asking for help. She was reminded of when Percy and his family weren't speaking to one another. She was annoyed that he refused to accept his mother's christmas sweater or when he brought the minister of magic to The Burrow.

"Well, she obviously just cares about you and is worried about you," she said.

"I know," he replied, "Has Percy ever done anything that really annoyed you?"

"Obviously, you've seen how close I am to my dad. I couldn't stand how Percy refused to do anything to fix his relationship with his family," Audrey explained. "But I care about him so I dealt with him and gave him advice."

"Is that what Hermione is trying to do?" he asked looking at Percy's fiancee. He was always amazed that she had been able to bring Percy back to the family. He didn't even how the uptight, anal older brother was able to attract a relaxed, cool girl like Audrey; however, he was glad she was able to bring out the best in Percy.

"Yeah, I do. She's probably just worried because she can't physically see the progress you've made, and it would be easier on her if you took the same route," she explained.

"So what do I do?"

"Show her that you are working your arse off. Take her words in stride, but you'll just have to prove that you are doing the right thing for you."

"Yeah, thanks."

Audrey nodded as the young man stood up and gave her an awkward one-armed hug. With a mischevious smile, she pulled him into a big hug. Ron left the apartment with a newfound respect for the young woman, and he couldn't wait to see Hermione again. He imagined his girlfriend would love to help Audrey with the wedding. Somehow, he couldn't imagine the cat being much help with wedding prepartions. When he got home, he ran upstairs to his room and decided to write Hermione a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Although you are busy reading a textbook, you will have to read something non-school related. As I have told you, Audrey and Percy are getting married. When I went to visit their apartment, there was wedding stuff everywhere. She definately needs your organizational ability or Fleur's input. Anyways, Auror training is going well. Of course, I'm studying and working my butt off. Although Harry is great help, I can't depend on him to carry me through training. I really miss you. I can't wait to see you over Hogsmeade weekend._

_I love you,_

_Ron Weasley_

Audrey placed two plates on the dinner table as she waited for Percy to come home from work. She filled a glass with water as her fiancee apparated into the living room. "Hello, Percy," she said sitting down. He sat across the table from Audrey after planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Why, hello darling," Percy said, "did you enjoy your day off?"

"It was intresting," she answered as she cut her chicken breast into bite-sized peices. "Ron came home. Apparently, he's been having issues with Hermione." Percy grinned as he listened to Audrey's story. The couple happily ate their dinner while Audrey talked about his younger brother, Mungojerrie, and wedding plans.

"And what have you decided?" Percy inquired resting his head on his knuckles.

Audrey explained that she hadn't made any of the decisions, but she had no idea how to choose calligrophy. She didn't know the difference between cream and eggshell. She needed help. She sighed and said,"I wish I had your organizational ability. This is nearly impossible."

Percy smiled and took Audrey's hand. He carressed the palm of her hand with his thumb and brought her hand to his lips. "You do realize you don't have to do this on your own, right?" he asked.

"I don't?" she asked.

"Of course not," he asked in a mock-offended tone. "I would gladly assist you in any decision-making process." Audrey's hazel eyes lit up as she realized she had Percy to help her with the wedding. They could work as a team to create the perfect wedding and marriage that people only dreamed of, and nothing made her happier.

The couple spent the remainder of the night deciding the color scheme for the wedding was blue and silver. That meant they could choose the napkins and decorations that complemented those colors. Percy chose the font for the invitations from the three samples. Although Percy loved the planning aspect of the wedding, Audrey couldn't wait for the ordeal to be over with and marry the man sitting beside her on the couch.


	7. Fred and the Best Man

**A/N: Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will hopefully be able to post more after December 15th. **

Audrey felt the cold December wind against her face as she left Flourish and Botts. The wind rushed through her hair as her shoes left prints in the thin layer of snow. She dug her hands into the pockets of her black jacket. She sighed as she began thinking of what she needed to get Percy, her father, and her future in-laws for Christmas.

She squinted when she saw Molly Weasley,bundled in a thick coat, through the falling snow. Her brilliant red hair was flecked with white snow. "Hello," Audrey greeted as the two women approached one another.

"Oh dear, you look as if you are freezing," Molly Weasley said as she noticed the woman shaking and desperately trying to keep warm. Molly Weasley's blue eyes were wide with worry and concern. Although Audrey was cold, she merely shrugged and gave a meek smile.

"It's not that bad," Audrey replied rubbing her hands together. Before the young woman could protest, she found herself being dragged down to George's joke shop. All Audrey could say is "No, I don't want to impose", she found herself in the loft above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George dragged another chair to the table while his mother commented about the lack of cleanliness in the loft. The young man sat down and summoned three bottles of Butterbeer to the table.

"So are you excited about your wedding?" Molly asked as if she noticed the anxiety practically radiating from Percy's fiance. The young woman gave a weak smile and glanced at the frame picture of George and his twin brother. She had heard many storied about the twin's antics from Percy, but she never had the joy of meeting Fred.

"I am," she replied as she watched the twins, in the picture, laughing and joking. They were standing in front of their newly opened store, and Audrey had never seen George look so happy. "It just feels incomplete somehow," she continued as she glanced at George.

"You'd only be Percy if you had finished your wedding planning by now," George said with a mischevious grin. He knew that Audrey hadn't finished the seating arrangements, decided on a floral arrangement, or got a dress. Besides Christmas was more immediate than the wedding, and Audrey had postponed wedding planning for the holiday.

"Very true," Audrey said leaning back in her chair. "I guess I'm more excited about Christmas at the moment."

"Why is that?" Molly inquired. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation. Audrey couldn't help but wonder if her answer would determine how her future mother-in-law would feel about her. She watched Percy's mother smile as she rested her hands on the table.

"Well," the young woman replied with a sigh, "My family and I always spent Christmas together. Just for that day, the house was warm and smelled like freshly baked cookies, and all our issues like mum's illness forgotten. I always liked to believe every household was like that for at least one day out of the year." She noticed Molly silently nod as George simply grinned. The two Weasleys looked at one another in understanding as if they knew the feeling Audrey had described. George glanced at the magical photograph behind him. He sighed as he realized Christmas was not going to be the same. Unlike previous years, he'd be unable to fill the siblings' stockings with their new products with Fred or cause the mayhem.

Audrey had noticed the anguish in George's eyes. She never had a sibling to do things with. She wished she had a brother or sister to fight with, feel joy with, or torture her parents with; therefore, she couldn't understand what Percy's younger brother was going through. However, she hoped she could say something that might make him feel better. She looked at George and said, "I just always asked Santa for a brother or sister for Christmas. I really wanted someone to share my toys with. Percy is incredibly lucky that he has you and your siblings."

A wide grin spread across Molly Weasley's face as she began to realize how important family was to Audrey. As the conversation progressed, she began to see how Audrey lead Percy back home. The young woman's sense of humor, kindness, loyalty, and dedication to her family were all qualities that Percy needed to be exposed to. Molly could see why the rest of the family adored Audrey and welcomed her to the family.

After Audrey left and went home, Molly looked at her son and asked, "Do you think...he would have liked her?"

George smiled and answered, "Mum, Percy would be trying to drag Fred off her." He turned to the picture of him and his brother and watched Fred give him thumb's up. George grinned and gave a soft chuckle.

* * *

><p>Audrey wrapped her arms across Percy's torso and rested her head on his chest. She felt the flannel pajama shirt through her fingertips, and she feared she would wind up using him as a pillow if she got too comfortable. She closed her eyes as she took in this moment and realized they would do this for the rest of their lives. She asked, "have you given it any thought?"<p>

"Pardon me?" he replied before releasing a yawn.

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. She had been trying to convince Percy to ask George to be his best man. Not only was George one of her closest friends, she didn't know if George would ever have the chance to make a comical speech at a wedding reception. She knew it would mean a lot to George if Percy asked him to be his best man, but that would require her fiance put his pride and his past aside. "You know, I really think you should ask him to be your best man," she said firmly.

Percy met Audrey's hazel eyes. He kissed her forehead as if a simple action would stop the conversation. Although he loved his brother, he wasn't sure George would be a responsible best man. Besides, he had time before he needed to make a decision. He said calmly to his future wife, "Darling, I don't think I need to make that decision now. Besides, have you even chosen your maid of honor?"

"I've asked Fleur," Audrey said with a smug grin. "Besides, he needs one of his siblings to try to connect with. He lost his best friend and brother." Percy nodded in understand although he doubted he could take Fred's place.

"Alright, I will think about it," Percy replied as Audrey turned on her side. He closed his eyes as she turned off the light. He saw Fred alive; however, he thought of George. He sighed as he remembered Audrey's odd tendency to constantly be right. He decided he would ask George to be his best man.


	8. Molly, Fleur, and the Wedding Dress

**A/N: Sorry, I hadn't updated in awhile. I've been extremely busy so here's a chapter that will fill you all with happiness. I hope you all like it. I'm going to post the picture of the wedding dress on my profile. Enjoy.**

During the Christmas holiday, Audrey's lack of wedding dress was mentioned by George. Despite Audrey's many objections to discuss wedding plans during the holiday; Fleur, Molly, and the bride-to-be's father decided to shop for a dress sometime in January. Realizing there was nothing Audrey could do, she relunctantly surrendered to their scheme.

Secretly, she had been dreading hunting for a dress. Finding that one dress, she was going to be married in, was a monumental occasion for any bride, but Audrey's mother wasn't going to be there. She wouldn't hear her mother gasp and say, "Oh Aud, that dress looks beautiful on you," as she put her hand over her heart. Of course, Audrey was grateful that her father was going to be there, but it wouldn't be the same.

The night before the search for her wedding dress, Audrey sat in her large armchair as she mindlessly stroked her cat's fur. "Oh Mungojerrie," she said looking down at the cat, "What am I going to do?" The cat merely meowed in response as Percy, carrying a white mug filled with chamomile tea, entered the room.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked as he handed her the tea. He took a seat on the couch as he noticed Audrey's eyes. Her hazel eyes seemed to be glassed over as if she had been crying; however, they were locked onto the feline in her lap.

"Yeah," she muttered, but her fiance was far from convinced.

"Are you nervous about finding your wedding dress?" he asked. "I don't think anyone will force you into some ridiculously fluffy garment that makes you look like a cupcake." Audrey slightly chuckled and shook her head. Unfortunately for her, she was aware that her father wanted to see her in a fluffy princess style wedding dress.

"I actually wasn't too worried about that," she responded with a slight shake of her head. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Do you think my mother will like whatever dress I choose?"

The reason behind Audrey's anxiety had become clearer for Percy. He removed himself from the couch and kissed her forehead. "Audrey," he said kneeling down in front of her. "Of course. She would think anything you chose was beautiful." The woman nodded as she met her fiance's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied with a warm smile. In that moment, Audrey felt a little better and more prepared for the following day.

* * *

><p>"Audrey's mother was a muggle," Reginald Davis pointed out to Molly in a heated debate in where to find a wedding dress. "Muggle relatives will be attending."<p>

"We are not planning a nonmagical event," Molly reminded him. "And my family had been going there for years." They turned their attention to Audrey, who was watching them argue.

"Actually, I want to get a dress where my mother got hers. I think my mother would have wanted it," Audrey said calmly.

They went to a small bridal shop in an old shopping district. Audrey pushed the glass door open. A small eldery lady, with a face lined with wrinkles and greyish white hair, ushered the four into the store. She looked at Audrey as if she had seen the young woman before. "Hello," she said with a shaky voice, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to find a wedding dress," Audrey said. The woman nodded as she inquired about what kind of dress she should be looking for. The woman ushered Audrey to the stock of dress. Fleur demanded that she see Audrey in a mermaid styled gown while her father wanted to see her in something that made her look like a princess.

First, Audrey tried on the princess styled gown. The sparkling pillowing skirt reminded her of a marshmellow that was throw into a pile of glitter. The bodice was covered in glitter and ornate beading. She sighed as she looked at her reflection. The princess dress looked absoloutely ridiculous on her, but her father needed to see that.

"You look ridiculous," Fleur snorted.

"What do you think?" Molly asked as she gave a disapproving glare at her daughter-in-law. Personally, she thought the dress looked horrid on Audrey, but Audrey's opinion was the only one who mattered.

"Sorry Dad," Audrey said as she shook her head and returned to the dressing room. She slipped into a white glossy mermaid gown. Although she liked the simplicity of the dress, something seemed to be missing. She couldn't stand how the fabric felt against her skin. With a deep breath, she exited the room.

"'Zat is nice," Fleur commented as she stifled a yawn.

Audrey met her father's gaze. He merely shook his head as if he knew his daughter was not destined for the glossy white gown.

"It is a step in the right direction," Audrey said as she looked in the mirror. She liked the gentle neckline of the dress, but she didn't have the curves for the sexy silhoutte of the dress. She turned to the small eldery lady who ran the store. "Do you mind if I look through the racks again?" The eldery lady shook her head as she showed the girl back to the racks.

Audrey found a dress with a fitted bodice. The skirt of the dress seemed to flow onto the river. A floral pattern gently covered the dress. She felt elegant and beautiful in the dress. A warm smile appeared on her face as she looked into the mirror. She left the dressing room to show her future in-laws and her father the dress.

Molly gasped, "You look gorgeous."

Reginald smiled as he thought of his late wife. "Your mother..." he said with a tear in his eye, "she would have loved this dress."

"Really?" Audrey said as she continued staring at her reflection.

"Yes, she would be overjoyed," he said wiping a tear from his cheek. Audrey grinned at her reflection as the elderly lady placed a veil on her head. "So is this your dress?" Reginald asked his daughter.

She nodded happily. Now that she had the dress, she felt more confident about the upcoming wedding. More importantly, she knew her mother was watching after her.


	9. Ginny Doubts Audrey

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favorited the story so far. I know it's been awhile since I've updated the story, and I apologize. It's taken awhile to muster some inspiration, and I finally have a chapter you will enjoy. Thanks again.**

Ginny had listened to her mother and Fleur rave about how Audrey was in her wedding dress. Every one of her family members claimed she was practically an angel, and Ginny agreed that Audrey was "kind-hearted" and "sweet." However, Ginny thought Audrey was a little too docile to become a Weasley. Weasley women were tough and could endure anything. Even Fleur, who married Bill, stood by her husband after he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback; however, Ginny wasn't sure Audrey could handle a traumatic experience like that, but she seemed to be the only one concerned.

Although Ginny felt like the only one who cared about Audrey's flaws, she wouldn't stop trying to shed some light on Percy's fiance. Her father merely laughed and said, "Just give her a chance." Her mother just gave her a warm hug before making her daughter wash the dishes. Her siblings merely asked if she was crazy. Naturally, she was exhausted of her thoughts being rejected and went to her room. She sat down on her bed and silently wished it would stop raining. Only flying on her broomstick would help clear her head, and she couldn't fly in such bad weather. She flopped on her bed covered by a quilt. She released a heavy sigh before she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's your boyfriend," he answered before coming in.

"What are you doing here?" she replied in shock before meeting Harry's lips. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist as he sat down beside her. "I thought you and Ron had a criminal investigation project or something."

"Surprisingly, we finished it early so he's asleep,"Harry replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Ginny pressed her head to Harry's chest and said, "Hermione would be so proud of you." The two shared a laugh and an intimate secret smile. After he inquired about her day, and she replied with a noncommital shrug and a "nothing." Then, the magenta chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and a sash around the waist caught her eye. Her bridesmaid dress was a painful reminder that Percy was going to get married. Not only did she loathe the dress, and she dreaded Harry's opinion of the dress.

"I still can't believe Percy is getting married," she said with a small sigh.

"Why is it shocking you now?" he asked, his green almond-shaped eyes slightly rounded. A warm smile crossed his face. His mind began to reel as he imagined Percy reading bedtime stories to his baby sister. He wondered if Ginny was caught in a web of childhood memories or if she was astonished Percy found someone to settle down with.

"I don't know," she finally answered blankly.

Harry cocked an eyebrow as Ginny glared at the magenta dress. While everyone else seemed to be excited about the upcoming wedding, Harry realized Ginny hadn't been very involved nor did she seem to care. He had assumed her being at Hogwarts had prevented her from being too preoccuppied with the wedding.

"I knew they were together while he was avoiding the family, but that doesn't mean he has to spend the rest of his life with her," she said off-handedly.

"Do you not like Audrey?" Harry asked.

"She's nice enough, but I don't know if she's a good fit for my brother," she replied as she pushed her long red hair behind her shoulder. Harry nodded as if unsure what to say. He didn't know Audrey well enough to judge her, but Ginny was a bit harder to please than anyone else he knew. He also knew Percy expected perfection from everyone he encountered; therefore, there couldn't be anything terribly wrong with Audrey. She must possess a more redeeming quality than "nice."

"What's so bad about her?" he inquired.

"Nothing," Ginny replied defensively as if question Audrey was a crime, "I just don't know if she's as perfect for Percy as everybody thinks."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No," she replied hastily, "It took too long for Percy and the rest of the family to get along, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that." Harry tightened his grip on Ginny's waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. He noticed Ginny stiffened her posture and cross her arms across her chest.

"You won't," he replied reassuringly, "He isn't going anywhere, or I will personally track him down. Just talk to him." Ginny grinned at Harry's joke before changing the subject.

She had never planned to heed Harry's advice, and she was certain Percy would call her a "delusional nuisance"; however, she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to express her concerns. She was sure Fred and George gave a threatening speech to Dean Thomas. Even Ron had tried to play the role of "protective brother" around Harry. She had hated Fleur until she proved her loyalty to Bill. She needed to be the protective sibling and talk to Percy. She needed to make sure Percy was marrying Audrey for the right reasons.

That Thursday night, she apparrated to Percy's flat. She banged on the door until her older brother answered. She smiled when she saw her brother without his fiancee. "Good evening, Ginny," Percy said politely, "what are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath as Percy eagerly welcomed her into the tidy apartment. She noticed the cat aimlessly strolling through the apartment as if looking for food. The siblings took a seat on the olive green corduroy couch. Immediately, Percy began organizing the magazines on the maple table beside the couch. "I like your place," Ginny said glancing at the cream colored walls.

"I know it's a little bare, but we've been so busy that we haven't spared the time to decorate," Percy mused with a small smile. "I'm looking forward to getting rid of this hideous couch."

"Perce, I need to talk to you about something other than furniture," Ginny said mustering up her strength.

"What about?" he asked leaning forward in interest. He found an oppurtunity to prove himself as a brother, and he was determined to solve any of his little sister's problems.

"What do you see in... I mean, what do you like about Audrey?" Ginny asked. Percy's eyes widened in shock before narrowing. He lowered his glasses to the tip of his nose before nervously running a pale hand through his curly red hair. He wondered why his little sister questioned his relationship; however, he felt as if Ginny was attempting to protect him and the very prospect was endearing.

Percy thought about why he loved Audrey. Every reason flooded over him like a tidal wave. He couldn't help remembering when they were merely hanging out at coffee shops and her apartment. He wished Ginny could have met her when Audrey was screaming, "Percy you made a joke! YOU MADE A JOKE!" or her demanding details from his failed relationship with Penelope Clearwater. "You know she's...amazing and funny. She's understanding and patient, and I'm so excited to spend the rest of my life with her," he replied as Ginny's blue eyes met his. A small smile formed on her features as he imagined a future with Audrey.

"I know you fancy her, but how do you know if she can handle your prattish arse at it's worst?" Ginny teased with a playful nudge.

"She did it before, and when I was at my worst," Percy admitted.

"She just seems so...weak," Ginny said.

"She's been under a lot of stress with work, planning a wedding, and trying to fit into a huge family. I hate to say sometimes not all of her personality shines through, but I'm sure she will come around," Percy replied placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny wondered why Percy wasn't screaming at her or being completely defensive. He acted like a father giving an important lecture about life to his sullen daughter. Ginny quickly said a "goodbye" before walking out the door.

Percy followed her to the door and asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Ginny sighed and met Percy's gaze. There had been another question that had been plaguing her thoughts. She had wondered if anyone else had asked themselves the same question, but she was the only one brave enough to ask. "If she hadn't been around, do you think you would have retured?" she asked.

"I would like to think so," he responded, "But I don't know if things would be as good as they are now and if we would get along."

With Percy's answer, Ginny apparrated to the solace of her bedroom. She sat on her bed and looked at the night sky. She hadn't found Audrey to be a savior nor had her opinions changed; however, she was satisfied with Audrey being a "nice" girl. If Audrey made Percy happy, Ginny wouldn't get in the way, and she hoped she would see the wilder side of her future sister-in-law soon. She held up her wand and said "nox." She fell asleep satisfied with her search.


	10. Arthur and Cold Feet

Audrey , staring at a copy of her wedding invitation, felt a sense of accomplishment. She had managed to find a muggle officiant, and a fabric white flower for her hair. She had ordered a white three teired cake with pink and red flowers travelling up the cake. She had been fortunate to find a part-time job at a muggle coffee shop while keeping her job at Flourish and Blotts. Percy had kept her organized with to-do lists and calenders, and she was certain their wedding would go smoothly as long as Percy finalized the seating chart; however, the idea of marriage slightly shocked her. She could easily tolerate her fiancee's stubborness, pride, and mild obsessive compulsive disorder, but she wondered if she could handle arguing about when to have children or if she could stay strong if he was severely ill or injured.

Unfortunately, she didn't know where to turn to reassurance. Her father still mourned his wife's death, so Audrey was relunctant to ask him questions about marriage. Ginny didn't seem to care for her, and Hermione and Fleur hadn't seen enough of her relationship to help her. She felt as if she could turn to Arthur Weasley for advice; however, he was capable to explain the wonders of marriage.

She scrambled through the house until she found a roll of parchment. She quickly wrote a quick note asking Arthur to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron after he got off work. She used Percy's owl, Hermes, to send the letter and prayed for a quick response. A mere hour later, Hermes returned with an envelope tied to its leg. She quickly tied the letter before ripping open the envelope.

_Dear Audrey,_

_I surprised to get your letter, but I understand your concerns. I will inform Molly that I will be a bit late to dinner. I hope you aren't too shaken by the wedding planning. I will see you soon._

_-Arthur Weasley_

Audrey arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at precisely five fourty-five. She ran her fingers through her dark hair before taking a sip of her butterbeer. She leaned forward as she released a heavy sigh. She mindlessly drank the amber liquid as she stared at the door. Arthur entered the room and Audrey released a sigh of relief.

"Hello, Audrey, how are you today?" Arthur asked as he sat across from her,

"I'm alright," she answered nervously.

"So Audrey, why is marriage giving you such a fright?" he asked.

"I guess, I'm not sure how to handle the obstacles," she answered softly.

"No one ever does," Arthur answered. "Are you having doubts?"

"I think Percy and I are meant to be," she answered with a deep breath, "and I'm not having doubts about him, but...being married." The color drained from Arthur's face, and he was unsure what to tell Audrey. "I just don't know what I'm doing," Audrey said finally before fiddling with her hands and looking down at her feet.

Arthur chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. His blue eyes seemed warmer than seconds before, and his nervousness faded away. "So he's wearing off on you, eh?" he asked.

"I should have listened to George's warnings,"Audrey muttered causing Arthur to laugh harder.

"This is why you and Percy fit perfectly together," he said.

"Pardon me?"

"You weren't nearly as cautious until Percy came into your life, and he couldn't tolerate the slightest bit of teasing. You two bring out different aspects of each other's personalities, and it's important," he explained.

"I don't know how he handles this neuroticism," she said with a giggle. She wondered if Percy also worried about the future as much as she did, and she wished she had discussed her feelings with him. She just wanted her life to be full of joy. It didn't seem too much to ask; however, her mind had been warped and been stuffed with the worst possible scenarios. "What should I do then?" she asked unsure how to handle the anxiety.

"What do you think you need to do?" Arthur asked.

"I need to spend time with Percy," she answered without a second thought. She graciously thanked her future father-in-law for spending time with her. She abandoned the Leaky Cauldron before apparating to her flat. When, she entered her house, she found Percy asleep on the couch.

She knelt down beside him and began to gently tickle his sides. His eyes fluttered open as he squirmed. "And you give me a hard time when Mungojerrie is on the couch. Look where your dirty shoes are," Audrey teased. He sat up, stifled a yawn, and ran a hand through his curly red hair.

"Oh dear," he answered, "I suppose that is a bit hypocritical of me." A tight smile formed on his features as Audrey scooted beside him.

"Well, you seem back to normal," he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I think planning a wedding has been harder than me than I cared to admit," she said with a smirk. She curled beside him as he began explaining how excited he was to be getting married to her. Audrey felt as if her nagging thoughts would finally be finally silenced. She knew they were forever bound together. They shared moments that brought out the best in one another, and that was all that mattered.

"Nothing makes me happier than marrying you," she said sincerely.


	11. Audrey's wedding and Harry's future

Harry adjusted his lack hairtie as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His messy jet black hair had been combed by Ginny, Molly, Fleur, and Hermione; however, his hair was still as untidy as before they had spent countless minutes on his hair. He glanced at Ron, wearing a navy blue jacket over a white button down shirt, and asked, "Do you think I will see Ginny before the wedding?" He tied his shoe laces as he sat down on Ron's bed.

"I doubt it," Ron answered as he looked at his reflection. "She and Hermione have been recruited to help the bride."

The two exited their room and trodded downstairs. They were met by Arthur as they heard Percy scream from his bedroom. Arthur laughed as he patted Ron on the shoulder. " Percy is having another bridezilla outburst. It is best to steer clear of him. If you could, could make sure the chairs and tent is set up outside?"

They joined George, Bill, and Charlie outside and helped raise the large tent. They set up the white chairs with rose colored cushions. The two young men took their seats in the second row as the older Weasleys went inside to check on the groom. A few eldery women, wearing large floppy hats, chatted amongst themselves before smoothing the skirts of their brightly colored dresses and sat down. A few wizards, wearing a green shirt underneath a bright purple vest, greeted Harry Potter before taking their seats. More and more guests showed up and filled every seat. Percy and his groomsmen took their place on the altar.

"It's weird, Harry," Ron said as he stared at his Percy adorning a proud grin. "Now that I'm seeing Percy up there, I just realized it could be one of us next,"

Every one stood up as a violin began singing. Hermione followed by Ginny and Fleur, holding a bouquet of peonies, walked down the aisle. They were as graceful as swans but did not compare to the bride. Then Audrey, hair in a low ponytail that fell over her shoulder, was escorted by her father. A bright smile was on the bride's face although a veil covered her face. When she got to the altar, tears of joy were already escaping her eyes.

Harry watched the ceremony with the single thought, "one day I will be in Percy's shoes." His almond shaped green eyes focused on Ginny. Every so often, she would look at him and smile as if they shared the same thought. She would return her attention to the bride and groom, and so would he.

"I now pronounce you: man and wife!" the officiant announced. "You may now kiss the bride." Percy wrapped his arms around Audrey's slender waist before pressing his lips to hers. Their short and sweet kiss had the intensity of a roaring fire.

The reception was held a muggle hotel ballroom. A large glimmering chandelier hung from the tall ceiling. Stone pillars surrounded the room but was decorated with large rose colored bows. The marble floor made the room more majestic than necessary for the occasion. There were circular tables covered with a rose colored silk tablecloth. A vase of peonies were on every table. "How was she able to do this?" Ginny gasped as she entered the room.

"Percy mentioned something about Audrey's mother leaving her some money to help pay for the wedding," Bill mentioned as he pulled out a chair for his wife.

"And she worked a second job to pay for this," Hermione added.

Harry sat down beside Ginny, who seemed to be planning her dream wedding. He only hoped he would be as happy at his wedding as the newly wedded couple.

No one could ignore Percy and Audrey. Not only was Audrey wearing the most amazing dress that anyone had ever seen, they looked completely happy. Time seemed to stop for them as they danced. Percy even laughed as Audrey smashed the wedding cake into his face, Although he immediately left to clean up, he came back with a smirk. They were destined to have a long and happy marriage.

Audrey, exhausted from all the talking and dancing, sat down beside Angelina Johnson. After a short conversation, a smile formed on Angelina's face before she began searching for George. Harry and Ginny, holding hands, approached the bride. Audrey mindlessly sipped on her glass of champagne. "Great wedding," Harry said before sitting beside the bride.

"Oh thank you," Audrey asked before waving to her grandmother, "are you two having fun?"

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"Oh good," Audrey replied, "I had noticed some people leaving early, and I was concerned they thought the reception was dull." She finished off her glass of champagne. "Perhaps, Percy was right. They could have just been tired."

"Where is your husband anyways?" Ginny asked as she glanced around the room.

"I think George told him that he still had cake on his face, and Percy is probably scrubbing every pore on his face," Audrey answered with a laugh. She leaned back in her chair.

"You two are good together," Harry said, "although many people have told you that today."

"I've heard it all day, but it never gets old," she replied, "but thank you."

After mingling with them, she caught Percy's eyes. She slipped away to join her husband in thanking her guests. Harry and Ginny returned to dancing as Hermione and Ron went to get a drink. As the night came to a close, Audrey yelled, "Single ladies gather around!" She waved the bouquet in the air.

Ginny, Hermione, and Gabrielle and some other young women crowded around behind Audrey. The bride threw the bouquet behind her. With the crash of a body and a few shrill screams, there was single triumphant yell. "I got it!" Ginny yelled as she jumped and down.

"I guess you're next, Potter," Percy said. Just as Audrey became a Weasley, Harry Potter was able to forsee his future, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
